


Shop Talk

by KateKintail



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Community: flashslash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for FlashSlash prompt 146, Set 1</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shop Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FlashSlash prompt 146, Set 1

“The latest message we received have us headed back toward French waters.” Hornblower entered his cabin, closed the door behind, and kicked his boots off quietly.

“Wonderful. We have gone an entire month without action. Seems an eternity.” Bush rose, having been sitting on the man’s bunk, waiting for him. He was itching for conflict, and for something much different as well.

“How is the crew looking, Lieutenant Bush?” Hornblower asked as his first officer removed his hat and set it down on the map table with respect.

“Two seconds faster on the cannons than last week.” Bush noticed the twinkle in the man’s eye and wondered if it had to do with the improved result or the fact that Horatio’s own canon was primed, ready, and pressing into his thigh with full eagerness. “When we engage the enemy, we will be ready for them.” Though there was little space between them, Bush worked the buttons of their peacoats in haste.

“Quite acceptable,” Hornblower breathed. “I look forward to observing their skills and the work you’ve done with them.” Hornblower’s hands slid into Bush’s britches, and the man gasped and grabbed a handful of Hornblower’s shirt in reaction, thumb grazing a nipple through thick wool.

“Thank you, Sir. I do look forward to pleasing you.” Bush waited for Hornblower to pull his hands back before Bush sunk to his knees before his captain.


End file.
